Suprises!
by HotChocolateStar99
Summary: Will Cammie ever answer any of her questions? Well read on because any more would be a Spoiler! Sorry! NO Joe/Cammie FLUFF!
1. Chapter One

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 1

You would expect a girl who was described as a pavement artist at age 9, attends the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (a SPY school), whose mother, father, aunt, best friends, teachers even, and a previous boyfriend were all spies. Who knows every secret passageway in said school, can sit in plain sight on a bench and her mother probably wouldn't notice her, would be able to handle a little action in her school. Well, that girl is me, Cammie Morgan, and that mother is mine, and you would be very, very wrong.

I suppose I should explain. As you know, my name is Cammie, Cameron Morgan, and I am a spy in training. I can speak 15 different languages, my mother is Rachel Morgan, my aunt is Abigail Cameron, or Abby. My father? Well, that's a whole different ball game! A little a bit about my mother is that she is the BEST spy I know! PERIOD. She is also the headmistress of my school, weird? I know, right? My best friends? Hmm... Well Bex is the best teenage spy I know. She is British, black and AMAZING! She's not a chameleon but who else other than me is? Liz is the smartest girl I know, and this is coming from a girl in a school for geniuses. Macey, that is the one of the McHenry's. As in the senator-slash-cosmeticheiress' McHenry's. Well, we've been through a lot together and EVERYONE I know will vouch for that! So why did I say that there were changes in my school that I couldn't handle? Well, it all started when we went to breakfast one morning. My mother had given a speech that morning; a welcoming speech (Although I didn't feel it was terribly welcoming to me!).

"So, as many of you know, there have been a few changes lately..." I'm going to cut her off there just to mention that my mother is a SPY, and well, spies LIE a lot. As you've probably guessed, 'few' is not 'few' in spy language, no matter which one you choose! Then, looking directly at me she said, "Such as the fact that some of the secret passageways have been closed off for your safety. I just wanted to tell you all welcome back to school. Thank you very much."

I was a little taken aback that they only closed some of the passageways, but thinking back now they probably couldn't find them all (Note to self: find out which ones are closed off and make note, pronto!). After that, the day went pretty smoothly, except Dr. Fibs may have gotten his eyebrows burnt off thanks to me...which landed me a very long lecture with my mom that ended (as they often do), "...so other than burning off eyebrows what did you do today?" I could have said a lot of things there, but I'm a good girl (Sometimes even a normal girl)...

So I just said (well, more like mumbled), "Trying to find out what secret passageways you left open."

"Sorry Cammie, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing... Just that I was doing nothing," I said in a very un-covert way. My mother looked VERY impressed! Note the sarcasm.

When I got back to my dorm exactly 63 steps, 4 minutes 31 seconds later I heard Bex yell, "What the bloody hell did you do Liz?"

"Bex, you don't understand! It was for research purposes."

"Oh so that makes it magically alright that you FREAKING broke my brand FREAKING new compact? Is it?" She demanded.

"Well..." Liz trailed off nervously.

I walked in, afraid that Liz was crying, or about to anyway.

"Calm down Bex! Please calm down. You'll have Mom, Abby and Solomon all in here in a matter of seconds if you keep screeching like that!" I said, trying to keep the peace.

"I'll get you a new compact after I persuade Mom to..."

"Persuade Mom to what?"


	2. Chapter Two

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 2

Oh Crap! I was surprised, to say the least, to see my mom standing there with Aunt Abby and my Cammie necklace swinging in Abby's hand.

"Well, if you had waited outside the door you would have heard, wouldn't you!" I said cheekily, I don't think she liked it. I'm positive my headmistress didn't like any student saying that, and I know for a fact my mother DID NOT like it. My aunt, well, she just stood beside my mother swinging the chain and mouthing, "Ooh you're in trouble noow!" I was a tad scared. Okay, maybe more than a tad, but they don't need to know _that._

"Cameron Ann Morgan. You dare speak to me like that?"

Playing the middle name card that all parents keep in their back pocket for such...emergencies!

"Am...Sorry Ma'am I was a tad over the line there."

"A tad?"

"Completely over the line?"

"Yeah, I think that's about right."

And Aunt Abby just _had_ to butt in saying, "So Rach, what punishment does she get?" Looking way too pleased – for an aunt – saying that fact!

"Hm... Well, I think we should let a certain Joe Solomon choose that. What about you, Rebecca?"

"Am... Sure Ms. Morgan," Bex muttered (not a Bex-y thing to do!).

I was praying a Mr. Solomon was actually meters, or even _miles_ away! But no. He just happened to step out from behind aunt and mother. I'm not going to lie. I was FREAKED OUT! Abby was seriously enjoying this too much.

"Hm... Well Rachel, I really don't think I should get that honour. I think a certain Elizabeth Sutton should." Oh no, _oh no, OH NO!_ I thought. Liz was going to crumble but - not sure if this is fortunate or not - she came out from behind me and says, "Well Mr. Solomon. I think based on what Cam said before, we knew Mrs. Morgan was there and what she said afterward...she should have to...am, maybe she should have to...miss something?" Liz questioned. I was hoping they'd choose just that! Well, they read my mind, I am SURE of it!

"Why, that's a great idea Liz," my aunt praised. Yeah, a great one Liz!

"Good idea Liz, what should she miss? Hmm…" my mother wondered.

"CoveOps." I just want you to know if Zachary Goode is found dead anytime soon... Well, just remember this moment. Also, remember the last time I saw Zach alone was during a certain Code Black after he kissed me for quite a long time! I thank you Zachary you sly, sly dog!

"Good choice Mr. Goode." I died a little when my mother said that! First of all, why is everyone here? And second, why the hell did my mother just let everyone else pick my punishment? She just loved doing that, didn't she!

"Cammie, you, your aunt and I need to have a conversation. Come! Now!" I felt like such a dog...

I got up to leave when my aunt put her hand out in front of me, stopping me and said, "Found this in your mothers office. Don't lose it again or I'll kill you squirt! Your mother and I spent years looking for it, so don't lose it. I'm serious!"

"Ok Aunt Abby. It's nice to see you too!"


	3. Chapter Three

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 3

"Squirt, what's with all the cheekiness and sarcasm? It's seriously not cool!"

"Come on, Mom's been gone for ages!" So we walked quietly towards Mom's office when Abby stopped me again.

"Listen squirt, I am dead serious about this, don't hurt your mother! She needs to be calm this year. DO NOT let me down!"

"Ok I'm really sorry, I didn't really think lately...jeez, sorry, why are you saying this?" I fidgeted.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to tell you, but..." My aunt pulled me close and whispered, "A certain Joe Solomon told me not to. Ask him!" Seriously, a certain Joe Solomon was really getting on my nerves!

"Would you two stop chattering and come in!" My mother was getting impatient (if spies are anything, they're patient. My aunt was thinking that too!), she gave a look that said 'something's seriously wrong! 'We entered and she looked so serious it was scary. I looked over at my aunt and we both went to her.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"I... I-I don't know?" she was questioning herself and stammering. Never have I heard my mother stammer, never. Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with my headmistress, my mother, but the most important thing I saw was the look on Abby's face, scary! We spoke about everything and anything for hours, but it was a Tuesday night and, well, she _is_ the headmistress, as well as my mother. What can you expect other than, "Cameron, it's time to go to bed!"

"Bu-" the look on my aunt's face told me 'Go further, and you're dead squirt'. "Alright mom, see you tomorrow. Night Aunt Abby."

As I walked to my bedroom, I was hoping Macey had bought us those Noise eliminating headphones as a holiday present and that they were asleep with them on…

Of course, no such luck! A certain boy didn't want me to find out, and at the moment, I really wanted those headphones because just before I got to my bedroom, I met a boy named Zach. Unfortunately for him (as I said before I would kill him), I am quick. Before he saw what I was doing, I had grabbed his arm and threw it over my head which caused him to land on the floor behind me. I twisted around and put my foot on his chest and said, "What do you want, Zach?"

He took hold of my leg, twisted it and flopped me onto the ground beside me. He put his right arm on my left and his left on my right as he pinned me down, then, as if doing a push up, he put his face down next to my ear and whispered...


	4. Chapter Four

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 4

"You." I got up after 32 seconds once he released his grip. So there we were, both standing when (annoyingly) Aunt Abby walks down the hall. Zach was about to kiss me, but I couldn't let her see. I knew the window behind Zach was where I had to go, so I pushed him full force and hid.

Aunt Abby went past and I saw that Zach understood why I had pushed him into the window. He comes at me and pushed me back to where we were and kisses me for a long time; I knew I couldn't kiss him here, so I pulled away reluctantly. He asked why and I said, "Not now, not here." He nods and walks away.

I turned and saw my aunt looking at me with her mouth open and jaw dropped! "That was at least 25 seconds, Cameron Morgan. I'm telling your mother, ooh BUSTED!" Ooh Crap!

I ran to her and said, "Please, please don't tell her! I'll die!"

"I know that's why you're lucky it was me and not her." She turned and walked away, then turned around. "First?" she questioned. I shook my head in answer. As she went to her room she tsk-ed and sang, "You're busted and you're dead because I'll tell someone!" over and over again. Random aunt.

Eventually, I had the sense to walk into my room, only to find three spies to be on the floor. I was not amused. "Go to bed 'cause I'm not answering any questions! Goodnight."

**Next Morning**

I went to CoveOps Class without breakfast (Note to self: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!) and Mr. Solomon chad been acting odd while taking a phone call. When he hung up he said, "I'm going to be gone for an hour. Professor Buckingham is going to substitue." He walked pass my table, pointed at me and Bex, then said, "Come with me." We didn't have a choice so we moved quickly because that's what you do when a very strong retired CIA agent asks - no, orders - you to move. We went to Mom's office and I was afraid Abby had told Mr. Solomon or Mom about Zach, but when we got to her office, Macey and Liz were there already. Now I was really scared, but then I saw that Aunt Abby wasn't there, but there was a girl about my age and another lady. I looked at Macey, Bex and Liz, but they had the same puzzled face.

What was going on? Then Mom started saying something. "Joe do you know of the name Felicity James?"

"Sounds familiar. Yes."

"Well she went MIA last Saturday and was found in the Atlantic Ocean today, dead."

The other woman said. "Well, this is her daughter Michelle and she is your daughter as well. You will be her legal guardian if you sign these forms." I hid my gasp. Thankfully, very well.

Now it was Michelle's turn to speak. "If he doesn't want to sign it, let him hear the other option." I thought that took courage and hoped I could help her sometime with something. Although my aunt might not like it as much as me.

"What's that?" I didn't think he'd ask. I really didn't.

"Michelle needs to go to school anywa,y and being close to you – we believe – would be a good thing so Ms. Morgan here said she'd allow her to attend. So at the end of the semester, if you'd like to be her legal guardian then we can arrange it. If not, she will go to her Grandparents for the breaks." She left then.

We all felt uncomfortable until Mom said, "Can you guys bring Michelle to her bedroom and if she needs help, bring her here." Then she faced me and said, "I need to talk to Joe alone, Cammie. And no, that does not give you permission to sneak behind that wall and listen," she finished while pointing to the secret passageway. Ahh... I was going to let Michelle listen. Oh well.


	5. Chapter Five

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 5

**Joe's POV**

"Wow Rachel, this is big. What am I going to tell Abby? I have to tell her before she finds out!"

"I'll agree with you there, but don't let her down. You're her family now."

"What if I'm no good?"

"I'll help you if you want, but you'll be fine. Just do what you think is right."

"Thanks Rachel, I'll go talk to Abby no- wait if I tell her while she's sober, I'm dead, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I'd go with wine she won't realize what you're doing just be romantic."

"Where would I be without you Rachel?"

"Dead."

* * *

><p>When Michelle came into the office, I noticed she did have a lot of my features. My nose, hair, mouth; most of my face, really. She did however have Felicity's eyes. Oh those beautiful eyes. Felicity and I didn't really do much. We just fooled around, but obviously I was better on the field at tying up loose ends. I don't mind, I think I'll actually like it.<p>

It's just Abby I'm worried about. Really worried. Well, I had no more classes so I said, "Well Michelle, I have no more classes so would you like to do something…talk, maybe?" I glanced at Rachel. She had an approving face on, which gave me reassurance

"Sure we can talk in my room if that's Ok with headmistress Morgan." I liked her. I think Rachel did, too.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Bye Rachel, don't tell Abby I still have to get the wine!" I said with a chuckle.

"What was that?"Michelle asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want, well, most things once we get in your room. OK?"

"Sure."

When we got to her room I sat on a bed and she sat beside me. "So who's Abby? I want the truth. I don't care if she's your wife or whatever."

"Well, she's my girlfriend, Cammie's aunt, and Mrs. Morgan's sister." We spoke like that for hours, and I loved it.

**Abby's POV**

I stormed into Rachel's office, still not sure whether to tell her about Cammie or not, but I needed to know where Joe was.

"Where's Joe? Tell me now Rach!" I wasn't angry at him, I just knew she probably wouldn't answer me.

"I honestly don't know… well, maybe I know, but I can't tell you."

"Why not? I am his girlfriend, am I not? I am your sister, am I not?"

"Yes, but he told me not to tell you."

"Can you at least get him?"

"Yeah, give me a minute, and don't follow me!"

I waited until Joe showed up and he said, "Abs, let's go. I need to do something with you."

Behind us, my sister shouted, "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it, so close the door!"

"C'mon then, let's go." We went to Joe's room where he got a bottle of wine out and said, "I have to tell you something Abby. I have a… " He stopped.

"A what Joe?" I urged him on, wanting to know desperately.

"Well I-I have a daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yep."

"Well that's not bad."After that he was kissing me…passionately, I put my hand on his chest and moved it around caressing his muscles until I saw her. Cammie was standing at the door, but I couldn't speak because Joe was still kissing me. His lips caressing mine. It was lovely, but it had to stop so I didn't move. He saw where I was looking and followed my gaze. Then I heard it I heard Cammie whisper, "BUSTED!" I resisted the urge to laugh. I managed to keep a straight face while she said, "Oh. My. Gosh. Abby, guess I could tell Mom a little something about someone else's love life too, couldn't I?"

"Squirt, get out of here I'm…ah…talking, with Mr. Solomon here."

"Talking huh? With wine and a bed involved. You? And Mr. Solomon? Really, you're in love with him? No offense, Mr. Solomon, I just didn't expect this of my aunt and teacher."

"Completely understandable, Cameron." He can seriously pretend to be calm, because we really weren't!

"Well, you guys know I have to ask, does Mom know?"

"Well… See, that's complicated." We uttered together before Cammie walked out of the room.

"Let's continue." Joe said after a while. He started to kiss my forehead, moving slowly around my face to my temple then cheek slowly getting closer to my lips but then purposely avoiding them and going down to my neck, then he was taking of my spaghetti strap with his nose. He finally decided to kiss my lips and my body was waiting for it so it made that much better! I got goose-bumps all on my body and well…let's just say we had a good night.


	6. Chapter Six

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 6

**Cammie's POV**

I was just wandering the halls. Thinking that I'd speak to Joe or Abby, but I'll walk around the school a bit first, though, so I walked around for 21minutes and 37seconds before I decided I needed to talk to Mr. Solomon, then Aunt Abby after. As I walked towards his room, I saw that his door was open. Mr. Solomon never, ever leaves his door open.

I did what a spy would do. I ran to investigate and, well. Aunt Abby was wearing a really slinky spaghetti strap pajama top, very short shorts and fuzzy socks. Mr. Solomon was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his body so you could easily see he was very…muscular and he was also wearing very short shorts.

My mouth was open, jaw dropped and I just watched. I froze, I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak. If it was my mother who saw this, it would have been a whole lot less awkward, I figured, since I'm just a child, really. He was kissing her; they were face-to-face with Mr. Solomon lying on Abby. Then I was surprised as Abby put his hands on his chest and dragged her hand down until she saw me. She was still being kissed and it was passionate by now as Mr. Solomon's mouth was caressing her until he noticed she had stopped he looked at her and followed her gaze to the door. To me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Abby, guess I could tell Mom a little something about someone's love life too, couldn't I?"

"Squirt, get out of here I'm…ah…talking with Mr. Solomon here." Who did she think she was fooling?

"Talking, huh? With wine and a bed involved. You? And Mr. Solomon? Really, you're in love with him? No offense, Mr. Solomon, I just didn't expect this of my aunt and teacher."

"Completely understandable, Cameron." Mr. Solomon can still act…even after you catch him kissing his girlfriend, who just so happens to be your aunt!

"Well, you guys know I have to ask, does Mom know?"

"Well… See that's complicated." Obviously everything I do or hear about is complicated, classified or some other excuse! I was so angry at them! I walked away thinking of the word I hear every day. Composure. I'd have to be composed so they'd treat me like an adult and not a child. Once I heard the door close I sneaked back and listened in. I fell asleep outside that door! Not a good plan.


	7. Chapter Seven

***EDITED CHAPTER!***

Chapter 7

**Joe's POV**

I was afraid after Cammie found out about us, she'd be uncomfortable or something, and I suppose in a way, I was right. In the morning, I found her outside the door she had eavesdropped from all night. Two highly trained operatives didn't know because we were engaged and...busy. I honestly can not believe Cammie did that! I told Abby and carried her back to her room without - thank God - waking up any of her roommates. It was snowing outside, so I went back to Abby and I lay beside her. I just looked at her; I didn't speak, I didn't touch. I just looked at her and wondered if there was anything I _didn't_ like about her. I thought about the way she wears strapless dresses for me, the way she feels my muscles when we're making out, the way she loves me to kiss her everywhere except for her lips until I can't wait any longer. She makes me wait, and I do, because it's what she wants. It's also what I want because I want whatever she wants because… She just woke up! I'm going to do it!

"Abby?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Joe." We kissed for 37 and a half seconds. I loved every second of it and I know she did too! "Come here!" She snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her on to me even though she was practically sitting on my lap already. Then - and I am not making this up - Rachel walked in. This meant every girl in the Cameron/Morgan family has seen me kiss their sister/aunt. AWKWARD!

"Abs, Abs stop. Abby, look up!"

"Oh crap. Rachel, you know, we should seriously make a schedule where you and Cammie can't come near our room at certain times"

"Our? When did you start sharing it? I just wanted to tell you that I found this in your bathroom Abby; I couldn't find you so I looked in here. I was surprised." She said it so calmly I didn't notice what she held until she held it up and I saw what Rachel was holding a pregnancy test…more importantly a positive one! Oh Crap!

"Abby are you pregnant?" Abby twirled her hair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm just as surprised as you two are, it was negative when I left. I swear it was." She was about to cry. Cammie had come to the door by now, probably wondering how she had gotten to her bed, but I needed to make Abby feel better, so I just went over and hugged her. She buried her head in my chest and cried.

"Cammie, let's go," Rachel muttered. I was really, really thankful that she did, but Cammie seemed odd. I think she was happy though, she probably saw the pregnancy test her mother was holding and presumed it was Abby's, not her mother's. She was quick about that. She's a smart kid and had proved it that day.

"Mom, Abby è in gravidanza?" She whispered in Italian I heard her, but Abby didn't. She isn't just smart, she'll be a good spy someday, I know it. I wasn't sure if I should answer or not. Abby had stopped crying but I didn't think I should. Maybe? Yes!

"Sì, ella è" I said I still don't know why I didn't let Rachel answer or why I answered in Italian? Abby looked up at me with a look in her eyes that said 'Why the hell are you saying yes, she is in Italian?' Cammie and Rachel also looked at me. Oh crap! I just whispered in Abby's ear.

"Look at the door. I think you may have to answer some questions." She looked at me I hoped I gave her a reassuring look.

"Look. I think me and Cammie should talk about this in my room." She said it so calmly winked at me and left. It was kind of awkward I was sitting on the bed and Rachel at the door then Michelle walked in. Could this day get any worse? Now I even sound like a teenage girl!

"Hey, Joe." She said my first name because yesterday she told me it would feel odd for her to call me dad, which I completely understood as we had known each other only a day. Right now, however, I think she was the only one not feeling odd.

"Hi Michelle, uhh, what are you up to today?" I stuttered, trying to make conversation.

She looked at me quizzically and said, "I think I'll just go back to my room. If you're OK with that." Oh yes, yes that was A-OK. She is definitely my daughter, she can read a face like a book.

I acted as nonchalantly as possible as I said, "Whatever you want, Shell." She had read my mind.

Then, as she turned to walk out the door, she called out, "See ya later." Her mother raised her better than I ever could've, even with Felicity's help.

"So you two get along OK." Rachel was smirking. I haven't really see her smirk more than… twice before, tops. She isn't one to smirk. I like it, she's trying something new in a way.

"Mm… Suppose so," Then Abby walked in so I went quiet and Abby looked sick, really sick. She ran to the bathroom and I'm pretty sure she vomited. I went over to the door, knocked and asked if everything was alright she murmured something like a 'Can you help me?' I went in and saw that she had been sick and was still hovering over the toilet. I went over and held her hair. Then I found a scrunchy and messily tied it on the top of her head.

"Thanks, I'll be fine in a second. You can go if you want to." I left, knowing she wanted me to.

_**A/N Okay this is the end of my pre-written story. :( So I might not update for a while. Flames are welcome, reviews are awesome, alerts are great and favourites are the BEST! I'll update ASAP though. Now, however, is time for me to eat a vegetable crumble where if I ate the leaves of the vegetable I'd get sick... Yum. If you guess what vegetable I mean I'll dedicate the next 2 chapters to you! Begins with an 'R'.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys... **

**Am, well, you see, I have Christmas Exams coming up and I well, my mind won't write for this story! I know, pathetic excuse... I'm really sorry. But...**

**_THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS (for a little bit)_**

**Just so I can figure out what's happening and what not, I promise I will come back to it. Don't let me forget about it, review etc. **

**I know...I know...I know, you all hate me now. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! (an YES I did type all those so's)****

****I love you guys, (even if you don't believe it)****

****Rachael x****


	9. Please Read!

**_If you could read this it would actually help you too!_**

Hey, what's up dudes?

I'm going to rewrite this and my other Gallagher Girls story. Whether I republish them or not is a different question all together. Thank you so much for all your support you guys are all lovely and I'm sure that Ally is so impressed with all of her fans:) When I wrote my two GG stories I didn't really know how to plot or ow to keep a steady updating regime. I was new to FF and I, as always, just wanted to rush into things. I hadn't really written before and when I had it was always just for fun and a laugh rather than for someone to read. I never meant for anyone but me to get enjoyment out of it.

So thank you for your patience, and yes, I'm sorry about the lack of personality as I'm using this one letter for both of my GG books, I apologise. If for any reason you want to talk to me out of FF I have an email address specifically for my NCIS fanfic character Nicky but you guys can use it too:) It's a gmail account and the name at the beginning is **nickygibbs314 **

****Thank you again. I love all of you for you undying support and reviews and love. I hope that you like my rewritten work when and if I publish it.

Love, Chell xx


End file.
